<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts by Lil_Lottie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323164">Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie'>Lil_Lottie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gifts, Legolas wants attention, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas doesn't know how to go about asking for Kili's attention so he decides to give Kili gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Kíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Tori (@gamgeez on twitter). Thank you so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their courtship was still new and Legolas would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely infatuated with Kili. Kili who laughed loud and unashamedly, who’s eyes crinkled every time he smiled. Kili, who was passionate and loyal and cared for the elven race more than he needed to.</p><p>The elf also became addicted to the affection the dwarf gave him; the only problem was that he didn’t know how to go about asking for it. So, he settled on gifts. </p><p>The hard part was finding out what Kili would like. He’d never spent this much time around someone from a different culture, so he wasn’t completely sure what Kili would enjoy. Something told him the dwarf wouldn’t appreciate flowers and ballads so he had to improvise, quickly. </p><p>—</p><p>Legolas found Kili sitting in the Library, reading over the history of elves Thranduil had instructed him to read. Kili accepted this task with a smile—eyes crinkling in the exact way Legolas adored—and never complained once that he had only a year to learn the history of elves and their politics. In a year they were to be married and Kili had to be prepared for his new role. </p><p>He knew it wasn’t the best idea to distract Kili from his studies but Legolas was growing bored. Now that the dwarf’s attention was focused on books, Legolas felt like he had to fight for Kili’s attention even more. Legolas planned on getting his attention by presenting Kili with a gift. It wasn’t only because Kili deserved it (he deserved many shiny and beautiful things), but it was also because Legolas missed his smile, his laugh, his affection. </p><p>Legolas sat down next to Kili. The dwarf didn’t so much as look up from his book, instead sparing Legolas a side glance.</p><p>“Are you dying or just very bored?” Kili asked as he grabbed his bookmark and placed it on the page.</p><p>A smile appeared on Legolas’s face as Kili closed the book and he said, “Neither. I did bring you something, though.” </p><p>Kili narrowed his eyes at the elf and watched as Legolas put a small box on the table wrapped in some colored parchment. He tilted his head to the side and he asked, “What’s this?”</p><p>“Open it and find out.”</p><p>Slowly Kili reached his hand out, grabbing the box and looking it over. It was a dark red box that was the size of his palm. He scratched at the parchment, tearing the paper. Then he pulled out the paper that was stuffed inside to hide what was hiding at the bottom. Reaching his hand inside, Kili pulled out a dark green bead and he couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. </p><p>“Legolas this is… this is incredible! Where did you get this?” Kili squeezed his palm shut and surged forward, pulling Legolas into a hug. </p><p>“While I was in Dale a few days back there were dwarven merchants selling their wares. I saw this bead and it immediately made me think of you.”</p><p>Kili pulled back to once again look over the bead. He could tell it was inlaid with the finest jewels of Erebor and must have cost Legolas a fortune. </p><p>He leaned in, placing a kiss on Legolas' cheek and he said, “Amralime, thank you. This is truly an amazing gift. Would you braid it into my hair?”</p><p>---</p><p>A few more days passed, and Kili, once again, was held up in lessons. This time, he was with the royal tutor learning Sindarin. This was another requirement for their marriage; Kili needed to be fluent in elvish in time for the wedding so he would be able to understand his future people. While this was all perfectly normal practice, it did mean a lot of the dwarf’s free time was taken up by his studies, and it left Legolas feeling even more bored and lonely. He had gotten used to spending all of his free time with Kili and didn’t realize just how much of Kili’s time would be taken up by lessons. </p><p>Legolas began to hate the loneliness he felt when Kili wasn’t around. There were times he had a joke he wanted to make or a comment he wanted to say and he’d look over and realize Kili wasn’t at his side. He knew he was being dramatic and that he would see his future husband outside of his lessons, but he wished he could join Kili during them. The only way Legolas could enter the room that Kili was studying in was if he had “important business” with him. After a bit of thinking, Legolas realized all he had to do was enter with a gift and say it was “important courting business.” He thought he was a genius.</p><p>The next day, Legolas interrupted Kili’s lessons by knocking on the door and telling the tutor he had to speak with his betrothed immediately. The tutor bowed and left the room then Legolas sat next to Kili with a smile on his face. </p><p>Kili was confused, however. “Is everything ok? What is so urgent that you must speak with me?”</p><p>The elf tilted his head to the side and shrugged, “Oh, nothing really. I have a gift for you is all.”</p><p>“A gift?” Kili was exasperated. </p><p>“And this couldn’t wait until after my studies? You know if I don’t learn all of this I can’t marry you. What will you do then?”</p><p>Legolas breathed out a laugh as he set the gift on the table, “Open it.”</p><p>Kili reached out to grab the box, this one much larger than the previous, and he side-eyed Legolas, “Avoiding the question, I see. You’d probably be happy to get rid of me.” </p><p>He didn’t waste any more time. Kili grabbed the box, once again scratching at the yellow parchment that surrounded it. He took the lid off and lying inside of it was a knife. The knife was beautiful, long, and made from ivory. There were jewels on the hilt and Kili admired how they captured the light. The blade itself was, oddly enough, green and etched with runes. </p><p>“Green? Really?” Kili asked, lifting a brow as he looked up at him.</p><p>Legolas nodded his head. “I like green and you like me so I thought…” the more the elf talked, the redder the blush on his pale face became. </p><p>Kili couldn’t help but chuckle as he placed his hand on Legolas’s cheek. “I love it. It is truly beautiful. Too beautiful to bring into battle but it does remind me of you, so I will keep it on me always.” </p><p>Bringing his other hand to Legolas’s face, Kili pulled Legolas down so he could kiss him. </p><p>“Thank you,” Kili mumbled against Legolas' lips as he pulled away. </p><p>--</p><p>It was Kili’s day off from his studies and the dwarf had decided to go out into the gardens to read for leisure. Legolas wanted to join him. He had no reason not to join him. He just didn’t want to intrude on Kili’s alone time. Knowing this didn’t calm the loneliness Legolas once again felt. So, he decided to find another gift for the dwarf as an excuse to join him. It was really a foolproof plan and Legolas was starting to feel like an expert at getting the attention he desired. </p><p>Entering the clearing, Legolas looked around to try and locate the spot Kili was occupying. Not far from the entrance was the dwarf he was looking for, under a tree in the shade. Legolas quickly walked over and his feet were so light on the ground that the other man didn’t notice he was no longer alone until Legolas was right in front of him. </p><p>Kili looked up at him with a smile on his face. “Prince Legolas, what a pleasure to see you. And what do I owe for this honor?” </p><p>The elf prince couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Nothing, Prince Kili, but perhaps you would let me sit next to you?”</p><p>Kili nodded and patted the ground. Legolas gracefully sat next to him. “It really is a beautiful day. It would be a pity to spend it inside.” </p><p>“Yes, and that is exactly why I’m not inside,” Kili replied, closing his book and placing it in his lap, “But really, amralime, what brings you out here? I thought you said you had to work with your father today.”</p><p>There was a smile on Legolas’s face as he said, “I did, but we finished earlier than expected. Also… I have something for you,” he added, pulling out a small box from his pocket. This one wasn’t wrapped in parchment like the others. The box was made of the finest wood in all of Mirkwood and decorated with carvings of leaves and jewels. It was a true symbol of the union between elf and dwarf.</p><p>Kili reached out to take the box and he studied it carefully, “A box? Uh, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to open it, Kili.”</p><p>With a huff, Kili undid the latch and opened the box. He was stunned by what was inside. It was a solid gold ring that shone even in the shade. Carefully he picked it up out of the box and examined it further. On the inside there was something written in Sindarin.</p><p>“What does it say?” Kili asked, turning his head to look at Legolas.</p><p>Legolas chuckled, “What good are your language classes if you cannot read a couple phrases?”</p><p>Kili pouted as he said, “I’ve only just begun them, Legolas. Fine, do not tell me... I’ll just ask your father.”</p><p>“Wait! Don’t do that. It says,” Legolas reached his hand out to cup Kili’s face, “That I will love you… and that you alone make the sun brighter and the grass greener." He smiled as Kili's expression brightened. "I told you, when I asked you to marry me, that rings were an elven tradition and I would get you one that was just as unique as you are. So, here it is. I apologize that it took so long.” </p><p>Legolas was caught off guard by Kili surging forward and crashing his lips into Legolas'. Legolas was quick to wrap his arms around Kili to pull him closer.</p><p>“I take it you like it?” Legolas couldn’t help but smile at the way Kili went back to staring at the ring.</p><p>“This is absolutely gorgeous. Will you do the honor of putting it on my finger?”</p><p>Legolas gingerly picked up the ring from Kili's palm and then slipped it on his ring finger, pressing a gentle kiss to the ring before pulling back and intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>“I love every gift you have given me. They have grown more and more extravagant each time." Kili squeezed his hand affectionately before continuing, "But Legolas, you know if you wanted my attention, you only had to ask for it. You didn’t have to make excuses with gifts.”</p><p>The redness on the elf’s face deepened. He tried to hide it by bringing Kili’s hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to it, “I know, my prince, I just think you are deserving of every wonderful gift in this world. I do wish to continue to bring you gifts, if you’ll let me.” Kili just grinned and gazed at him like he was the only person left in Middle Earth.</p><p>“I will, my silly elf.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>